


cupid

by apatheticAbsorption



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Kuro Coup de foudre, Mythology References, Other, Poetry, Romance, Shakespearean Language, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticAbsorption/pseuds/apatheticAbsorption
Summary: O, blessed be the body that lie beneath thisGossamer moonlight.
Relationships: William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	cupid

It feels like swimming through molasses.  
Thick and the sweet burn upon his flesh  
The burn within his lungs  
The burn of the struggle  
And yet he still yearns for the sweet  
Holy flavor upon his lips  
He drinks it up like a  
Desperate man. But really,  
What else would he be?

O, blessed be the body that lie beneath this  
Gossamer moonlight.  
Blessed be the saffron tresses  
And blood-soaked hues upon the labras.  
Blessed be the green blindness.  
Blessed be the body that lie before him,  
For surely it hath been touched by  
Cupid himself.

“O William, wrap me in your sinewy arms,  
Lest they be emblazoned with the marks  
Of some other callet. Would you?”  
The words fall like feathers from soft lips.  
In a past life, he would decline. Bawd upon  
The rooftop with an agitated glare.

But tonight, they are one. As they dance  
Beneath the twinkling stars, they feel  
They are young again. Skin upon blessed,  
Perfect skin. Beneath them, the city burns  
Its brilliant saffron dew against their feet.  
Tonight, it matters not, for they are one.

“Grell Sutcliff, I bite thee upon the ear,  
For I hath surely been struck by Cupid’s  
Arrow.”


End file.
